Opposites Attract
by Kaylyn1234
Summary: How does a hacker and a fashionista really meet? Is the saying really true that opposites really attract? Hanna bumps straight into Caleb literally hitting him. What happened when this keeps happening everyday? Aren't they bound to fall for each other eventually? An incredible love story between a hacker and a fashionista.
1. Chapter 1

**How does a hacker and a fashionista really meet? Is the saying really true that opposites really attract? Hanna bumps straight into Caleb literally hitting him. What happened when this keeps happening everyday? Aren't they bound to fall for each other eventually? An incredible love story between a hacker and a fashionista.**

* * *

Opposites Attract

"Ready set.. Goo!" Hanna yells at the top of her lungs awaiting for the models to start walking on the catwalk strutting their stuff in the uniforms Hanna had bought for them yesterday. "Good job, Molly."

Claps started all around the cat walk with whistles blowing and yelling. Hanna smiles in victory watching as her models sashayed up and down the run way. The last girl pushed down her glasses as she came to the end. Music started booming louder and louder as they got to the finale. All of the top models came out in their most brief outfits. "Yeah, Katrina."

Soon the entire thing was over. "Hey Hanna. Can you go get all of the models some coffee?" Katrina inquires taking off the top part of her outfit, that was hand made.

"Sure."

* * *

Hanna made her way up to Lola's Cafe. Opening the door and smacking straight into a wall it felt like her hands landed on his chest that was as hard as a rock. She felt this sticky sensation all over her shirt burning her skin. She yelped a bit. "Sorry." he murmurs grabbing a bunch of cloths and wipping away the brown liquid that is staining her shirt by the second.

"Seriously." she snaps. "I have another fashion show in half a hour. I don't need to have the aroma of coffee all over me."

Caleb presses the white cloth against her shirt even harder trying to get the stain out. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. Here let me buy you a new shirt or buy you a coffee." he offers.

"How about you buy me both." Hanna suggests almost like she was challenging him in a duel. "I'm going to need a new shirt an exact replica of this shirt. We are suppose to match with the entire crew."

A couple of people behind tell them to move very harshly wanting to get their fix. It was a very early Saturday morning half of Rosewood was barely awake. Hanna laughs a bit before moving away from the door into the coffee shop. "I'm suppose to bring back 5 coffees, but I don't have enough hands. Could you help me too while your at it?"

He smirks. "Sure." He strolls up to the counter ordering 5 coffees with just cream and two scoops of sugar. "I'm not totally sure what your people like, so I just ordered coffees with cream and two things of sugar." he tells her putting four of the coffees into a holder while setting two other ones in a halfway full holder. "Go order one. I'll wait."

Caleb sat down awaiting for the arrival of the fashionista woman that was gaining his intrest by the seconds. She sat down across from him flating out her already straight blonde hair with dark brown roots. "So what do you do?" he questions sipping his newly filled coffee.

She playd with her hair. "Well I'm a model part time and sometimes a director fashion shows." she explains quickly in simple terms.

"That's cool I guess, but I'm the complete opposite. I work for this company as a hacker or computer geek." Caleb tells her. "Wait- a minute. Your telling me all of these things about you except for a name."

"I'm not going to tell you. Your just going to have to figure out on your own." she flirts with a giant smile laughing a bit. "I dont know your name either, so I guess were in the same boat."

Hanna's phone vibrates in her hand making hrr frown a bit. "I'm getting my phone blown up by my coworkers. I have to go soon and I still need a new shirt. Do you mind helping me pick a new one out?" Caleb scrunches up his nose at the question shaking his head a bit.

"No I don't do that kind of things. I hate shopping most guys would agree with me. Sorry, bur fashion and I don't mix together." Caleb explains. Hanna smiles a bit.

She bites her lip finishing off the rest of her coffee. "Sorry, but you have to. You ruined my shirt, so now you have to help me pick out a brand new one. If you had been watching where you were going then you wouldn't be in this mess." she reminds with a smirk. She grabs his hand pulling him on his feet. "So let's go."

He picks up the holders and strolls out of the door with the preppy blonde. The door bells rings as they are leaving. The barista waves a goodbye to the duo with a giant twinkle in her big blue eyes. "So what store are we going to?" he questions turning toward the big, blue eyes that were filled with so much happiness. She shrugs her shoulders before ajaring the door a bit before entering the first store on the block.

"Well this store is called Braxton Boutique and its a clothes store full of designer stuff." Hanna shortly explains peering through the racks that had the shirt she has on. The writing had said Fashionista Girl in big, bold pink letters that are in cursive writing.

Caleb coughs a bit as all of the woman stared at him with confusion written in their eyes. "This is very awkward." he whispers trying to get her to get the shirt faster, then she was. She moving at a snail pace.

"Oh grow up. Nobody really cares they are just wondering why a hobo lookalike is at a very expensive store shopping with a very elegant woman." she jokes laughing a bit pulling the shirr off of the hanger and strolling over to the counter laying it on there nice and very neatly with care. He hands her some bills, walking away from the counter.

He sighs as they walk out of the store. "Can I get a name now?" he questions. She smirks abit grabbing the holder from his hands.

"Well see." she jokes with a smirk, strolling away from him leaving him wanting to know more about the amazing woman he just met. He never had this feeling around any woman. He was actually looking forward to seeing this woman again.

* * *

 **That was the first chapter. Can I get at least some reviews before posting the next chapter. I'm in love with Haleb. They are probably not together though ;( Love ya all!**

 **{KayKay}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the incredible reviews. I'm loving the idea of getting at least 5 reviews per chapter. Okay well here is the next chapter. Okay alot of you are goimg to be like nooooo, but I promise it wont last long between them. I plan to update everytime I get at least 6 reviews or when at least seven days pass. Each of my chapters wll be about 1k.**

 **Opposites Attract:** Chapter 2

Hanna was devoting all of her time and effort to the new fashion show she was running with her best friend, Alison Dilaurentis. They were coming up with magazines with a glossy paper over the cover giving it a fancy touch. Her boyfriend, Travis was sitting at the sipping his morning coffee while letting his eyes drift across the morning news paper. "Hey Han. What time is the fashion show Saturday?"

Her ocean eyes dilate at the realization that her fashion show was less than a week away. "Wait.. the fashion show is _this_ weekend?" the question falls out of her mouth. Travis chuckles a bit.

"Yeah. Did you already forget?"

"Yes." she simply answers. "I need to find some music and get the outfits all made." Hanna could feel the palm of her hands getting sweaty from working harder and harder. It seemed like every second at this point was valuable. "Oh my- it is this weekend."

"Can I come to this fashion thing?" Travis inquires taking a bite of the homemade doughnuts that had strawberry cream filling in the inside. "This will be the first time I have a weekend off."

Hanna peers up from in between her glasses. "Oh yeah. That's fine, I can't wait to see you this weekend," her eyes go down ward trying to finish the itinerary. The music had been picked, but needed to be downloaded and burned on a cd. "I'm going to need to leave soon, Alison keeps calling me more times then I like."

Hanna picks up her items and strolls out of the apartment, making sure to carry her coffee with her. She starts walking on the busy street of Rosewood and sees that long, brown hair from the otherday with a bag on his back. He was wearing ripped jeans with a ragged faded blue t shirt. She catches up to him laughing. "Hey hobo. What are you wearing?" she questions peering up and down at his outfit making her scrunch up her nose.

"I'm wearing my style of clothes. I'm not a hobo. A hobo would be wearing all ripped up clothes and have greasy hair." Caleb explains with a chuckle. "Do you need me to carry that box for you?"

He notices that she was struggling to carry the large box with such tiny hands. "Sure." she answers handing him the box that weighed as much as an elephant. He made a noise as he realized how heavy the box really was it was like lifting weights on a machine. "Thanks for helping."

"Do you have a show coming up?" he inquires noticing all of the magazines in hand. He grabs the one on top flipping through it a bit. "Alison Dilaurentis? Isn't that the big bad wolf of Rosewood?"

Hanna shakes her head smirking. "She isn't as bad as you think she is. She is actually really nice when you get to know her and she has also changed alot. I have another show it's really big."

"Cool. Can I come?"

Hanna ponders for a couple of moments. "Oh yeah sure I don't mind, but please don't embarass me in any way."

"I promise." he whispers as they walk around the corner. The wind started picking up making Hanna's blonde hair blow in her face. Today her hair was in waves down to her mid back. She loves having long, blonde hair, she could do anything with her hair. "But." he breaks the pause between them. "I'm going to need a name first,"

"Fine." Hanna sighs. "My name is Hanna Marin. I'm 24 years old. Do you need anymore information? Do you need my number or my home address?"

Caleb shakes his head. "No, but it's nice to know the pretty blonde's name." My name is Caleb Rivers and I'm not a hobo." he jokes pushing his almost shoulder length brown hair behind his ear. His hazel eyes peer around the buildings surronding him. "What building are we going to?"

"It's only one more block." she says pointing to the building that was coming up. _Alison Model Institution._ Caleb makes it to the door first opening it up and setting the box down on an empty table. "Thanks for your help." she answers making him turn around to face her.

"Your welcome." he pauses for a couple of moments. "Hanna."

"Aww you remembered my name, Hobo." she cooes like a grandmother who pinches their granddaughter's cheeks. "Oops sorry its Caleb. Right?" she chuckles a bit. He groans a bit hating being called _Hobo._

He slides his hand down his face shaking his head. "Okay Hanna Banana. If you call me Hobo again I'm going to start screaming during your fashion show."

"Fine I don't care." her voice stops for a couple of moments. " _Hobo_." she says once again repeating her words. He rolls his hazel eyes to the side before opening the door and leaving the business. She follows him out of the building.

She giggles a bit as she watched his head hit the bell. "Dammit." he groans touching the top of his head where the pain was starting to begin. He felt these sudden shooting pains going through his body. He felt his head starting to throb. She touches it with her soft hands that had been obviously been moisturized by some expensive hand cream.

"Aww poor baby. Does it hurt?"

He pulls his hand off of the mark. "Yes it hurts. Can you kiss it for me?" he jokes. She laughs again strolling in front of him down the stairs. Her foot slipped a bit on the second stair making her fall. His hands reached out like an instinct, and grabs her hips pulling her back on her feet. She swivels around, noticing her distance from his lips. They were only inches from kissing. He could feel her hot breath on his own.

"Thanks." Hanna whispers in a hush voice. She could feel his breath against her neck, sending tingles down her spine. His grip on her hips decreased a bit making it where she could actually maneuver around.

His eyes were peering down deep into her ocean eyes. "Your welcome." he murmurs back at her letting go of her completely. She smiles. For some odd reason, she felt this sudden feeling rush through her body. She missed his touch. She wasn't suppose to feel like this, she has been in a serious relationship with Travis for a year. Her legs felt like jelly she couldn't move. "Goodbye." he tells her moving around her and leaving the building. Leaving Hanna feeling confused about her feelings.

* * *

 **What did you think? They were this close to kissing. Maybe next time... Hehehe. Okay so please review. Tell me what you think. I do plan to update very soon. I don't want to leave you guys guessing what is going to happen next. Honestly I hate Travis. Yuckk, but he is very important in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you soo much for the 5 reviews again. I'm adding more Haleb fluff or cuteness. This is going to be about the fashion show. How is Caleb and Travis going to act when first meeting each other? I hope you enjoy this chapter about Haleb and some Tranna. Not much Tranna. Fashion show time here we go.**

 **Opposites Attract:** Chapter 3

Hanna put on a dark blue dress and put a bun on the side of her head letting some of her hair come out of the bun. She put some light makeup on her face, some light lipstick and eyeliner. She felt rough hands slide around her waist. "Hey." He whispered. She didn't get the same feeling she got around Caleb.

"Hi." she whispered as he moved forward to kiss the side of her neck. She moaned a bit, turning around to plant a kiss on his lips. "I need to get ready."

She pushes him away from her body and reapplys the lipstick on her lips. He sighs walking away from Hanna. Him and Hanna had not made it to the next step of their relationship. They made out a bit, but they never made it to the bed. Hanna had always made up an excuse saying that she wasn't ready or that she wasn't feeling that well. "We better go soon, so you can get a front row seat."

"Are you going to be in the show?"

She smirks. "Yeah. Why?" He licks him bottom lip, before walking out of the bathroom completely leaving a confused Hanna behind. Hanna put a couple more bobby pins in her hair. She grabs her blue Rebecca Minkoff from the hanger before making her way into the living room only needing to grab her coat.

"No reason, because if you weren't going to go down the walkway then there wouldn't be no point of me going." Travis explains. The blonde feels some hurt in that sentence. A sudden pain to her heart, a slash maybe cracking it a bit.

Hanna's eyebrow arches up. "What do you mean? Are you saying that if I wasn't on the catwalk today then you weren't going to come and watch the show _I_ put together?" Hanna snaps feeling her face start to turn a tomato red. Heat started to lower to the pit of her stomach. Somethings Travis said could light a fire on the pit of her stomach. One downside of being with Travis.

"No. No." Travis waves away. "I would come if you were in the audience." She knew that he was lying, but away. heat went away from her cheeks making her come down a bit. Her pink lips arch up at the corners.

"Okay well I'm going to have to go soon. I hope to see you in the front room." she tells him quickly putting her jacket on and strolling out of the apartment leaving a grinning Travis knowing he had gotten his way again. Hanna always forgave him no matter what the situation was. Travis grabs his dark blue jacket and hat before making his way out of the apartment.

* * *

The blonde was barking out commands telling all of the models including Hanna to get dress into their outfits faster. "Alison calm down." Hanna pleads hating the stress. Hanna was still trying to put her outfit together. It was a very long cute dress that went to mid thigh that was a dark blue color almost midnight that brought out her gray eyes.

"Sorry." Alison mumurs is a soft voice. "I'm just really nervous this is my first actual show." Alison sighs putting on her shades and fixing her shirt pushing a piece of gum into her mouth. It was a mint flavor. "Okay guys let hurry up and put our outfits on."

Hanna bites her lip putting her dress on completely with her hair pinned back using hair spray. "Okay Ali I'm done are you satisfied." Alison puts her thumb up with a smile chewing on the piece of gum that was still full of flavor. IIt popped in her mouth. Her tongue played with it for a bit. "Finally." Hanna sighs with a giant smile fixing her makeup in the long mirror sitting in front of her.

"Guess who?" a deep voice questions covering her face with his large hands. Hanna could tell by how big the hands are that they weren't Travis, so her next guess was the man she had met a couple of days before. She puts her pointer finger on her chin and begins tapping it acting like she was thinking.

She bites her lips. "Hmmm let's see... Does your name start with a 'H' and end with an 'O'?" she asks laughing a bit. He doesn't move his hand from her gray eyes.

"Nope." he answers popping his 'p' at the end. She tries backing up a bit only to hit his rock hard chest with a giggle. "Geez Hanna watch where you are going and I thought I was a klutz." Caleb jokes taking his hand off of her eyes. She blinks her ocean eyes a couple of times trying to get use to seeing.

They hear footsteps behind them making them turn around. Caleb furrows his eyebrows not knowing who the man was. "Oh Travis hey." Hanna greets with an uneasy half smile. This was an awkward situation. She didn't know how Travis was going to react seeing his woman with another man. "This is Caleb a friend of mine."

Travis nods his head. "Hey Caleb. I'm Travis, Hanna's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." he says dryly leaning back against the wall. He didn't think Hanna had a boyfriend the way she had flirted with him constantly. Caleb felt himself gulp as nervousness washed over his body. He hated walking on other people's turf. "Okay well I'm going to go."

"Wait- Caleb." Travis stopped her making Hanna frown a bit. Hanna rolled her eyes before walking away. Travis smiles to himself before flipping open his phone.

"Hey this is Travis. I need your help with something."

* * *

 **5 more reviews will be another update. I'm really enjoying making this story. I'm writing this story faster then I thought I was going to. Keep writing reviews that all I ask. Please follow/ favorite/ review.**


End file.
